Yugioh The Wizard of Shikigami
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: When Michiru came back to his own time he thought things where going to be more simple. But now he has been drawn in by the power of dual monsters to fight a new game in a new level. Can he beat the shadows or will the shadows over power.


**I don't own Inuyasha or Yugioh**

**Recently on Deveint art I was making these Yugioh cards of Michiru and the rest of the group. This has inspired me to write this fic. I don't know if anyone will like it or if this fic may be a bust I don't you don't know I only I know you need to try. **

**Chapter 1 Dragon of Space**

Michiru couldn't believe what had happened to him today. Well actually it was 3 months. In the 3 months that had passed he had somehow changed his life forever.

Today was meant to be a normal everyday procedure. Wake up, go to breakfast, go to school, meet with friends and lastly make sure the family festival wouldn't go wrong.

Only halve that came true. His father had told him to go into the storage room and get some stuff for the festival. Next minute he was being taken through a time vortex to a time called the Fudel Era. There he met amazing people.

The thing that amazed him the most was that it was his great great great grandfather. That was just weird all together.

But in the end it wasn't weird it was actually wonderful but also tragic at the same time. Utsugi the name of his ancestor died at the hands of something that was just plainly a horrible monster that enjoyed tormenting people and their lives.

Michiru sighed it was probably all just a dream. But that's what he kept telling himself.

During his time in the Fudel Era he met someone. Someone who would always be in his heart till the day he dies.

She was amazing, so beautiful then any rose he had ever seen before. He wished so much that he could go back there more than anything. But sadly fate doesn't work when you asked it to. It just likes to fool you at times.

Michiru sighed and looked at his table. It was about midnight and he couldn't get any sleep what so ever at all. He was in his Pyjamas which were simply blue and was looking at what his father had left him recently.

As an award for helping with the doll festival his father had given him a deck. Now you're probably wondering what a deck is.

Michiru before he left was interested in a popular game known as Dual Monsters. Some of his friends at school had shown him how to play. He admitted he liked it, it was because of the lovely pictures that where on them they were so beautiful.

Michiru then asked his father if he could possibly order a starter deck of some kind from the internet to give to Michiru. Michiru had often seen his friends after school make a dualing club and he wanted so much to be a part of it and now it was his chance.

As Michiru opened the brown parcel to look over the cards he had been given he heard a knock at the door.

Michiru wondered who would be knocking at this time of hour. He slowly walked downstairs to see who was trying to contact him and his house.

When Michiru finally came to the bottom of the stairs he saw who it was knocking.

Michiru slowly opened the door and in front of him was a boy with short blond hair, green eyes and was wearing a white shirt with a yellow jacket, blue trousers and purple trainers.

Michiru looked at the stranger carefully he then thought he might be wanting to see the doll festival "Em may I help you sir. I'm sorry but the doll festival ended hours ago you'll have to wait next year for another one to be ready."

The stranger shook his head "I'm not here to see any festival." The stranger spoke softly but yet intimidating at the same time.

Michiru gave an awkward look at the stranger "Em if you're not here about the festival then why have you come here then sir?"

"For you." The stranger then grabbed Michiru and flung him outside of the Kururugi shrine. Michiru tried to get up but the stranger kicked him down the stairs. Luckily Michiru made it to the pavement and not on to the road where the cars were traveling.

Michiru got up and slowly dusted the dirt that was on his shirt off and looked at the figure with annoyed eyes "Hey what exactly is your problem? That wasn't nice what you did you know."

The figure took something out from his back. It looked like some strange device, it looked like a circle with two wings on either end and had two slots on the circle. The Stranger throw it to Michiru "Put it on now!"

Michiru put the device on him.

As he did he remembered where he had seen this device before. It was called a dual disk he had seen it in some magazines. In the Magazine it said it allows players who have dual monster cards to produce holograms like real life holograms.

Michiru didn't think he knew the game that well in order to have one. But he guessed that when the enemy chooses your weapon you don't have a choice but to fight it out to the end.

Michiru slowly put his deck inside his dual disk slot. Once that part had been completed he activated the device. The two wing blades came together to form one blade to which a player could summon or place their cards.

The stranger did the same when he put on his own dual disk. He and Michiru both looked eye to eye and both said at the same time "LETS DUAL!"

M: 4000

S: 4000

The stranger drew a card "I shall go first."

The stranger scanned each of the cards in his hand before making a decision on which to summon "First I summon on to the field Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!"

The stranger put a card on one of his summoning slots and summon what looked like a creature in a human figure with shells covering most of his body and was holding a spear (Atk 1700/ Def 1650).

The stranger got another card "I place a card face down and end my turn."

Michiru drew a card and examined the six cards in his hand. He had Luster Dragon, Cyber Commander, Wabaku, Mirror force, Magical Cylinder and Shining Friendship.

The only monster in his hand that seemed to have enough attack points to destroy Kaiser Seahorse was Luster Dragon so Michiru knew the card that had to be played.

"Alright I summon to the field Luster Dragon in attack mode!" A blue dragon appeared with a skull like head two blue wings and a blue tail (Atk 1900/ Def 1600)

Michiru understood what he had to do now "Luster Dragon destroy his Kaiser now!"

Hearing his master's words Luster Dragon created a giant flame of fire and blown up Kaiser Seahorse away.

M: 4000

S: 3800

The stranger grunted as he drew a card "My turn!"

"I Use my face down card call of the haunted to special summon back to the field Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode."

Michiru looked curious "Hey why did you bring back that monster? You could have kept call of the haunted to bring back a more powerful one."

The stranger smirked "I use Kaiser Seahorse's special ability. When I am summoning a light attribute monster that would require two monsters as sacrifice. Kaiser Seahorse can be treated as two monsters. So now I sacrifice him so I can summon Sanga of the Thunder in Attack mode!"

As Kaiser Seahorse vanished from the field it was replaced by a giant golden being with two arms, a red amour underneath its Chinese mask (Atk 2600/ Def 2300).

Michiru was shocked to see that his opponent had summoned a very powerful and dangerous monster onto the field.

"Now Sanga destroy his dragon now!" Sanga let out a huge bolt of electric energy and launched it at Luster dragon.

Michiru put his hands in front him as he felt the shockwave of the attack.

M: 3300

S: 3800

The Stranger smirked "It's your turn now boy."

Michiru drew his card "I use the magic card pot of greed that will allow me to draw two cards!"

As Michiru drew his two cards he suddenly felt a light touch him.

One of the cards he drew was talking to him in some form.

"_Use the power of the decedents. Those who have passed their blood and power to you. Remember you are not alone._"

Michiru took a look at the new card which was in his hand and was amazed. He heard about cards similar to this one but never seen this version before.

The stranger looked at Michiru impatiently "Draw your next dumb card so I can end this" The stranger spoke impatiently.

Michiru looked angry at him "Listen to me when I say this. There is no such thing as a dumb card. Every card has its beauty in them and its guys like you that make this game look bad!"

"I activate the magic card Fires of Doomsday! This card allows me to special summon two Doomsday tokens."

In front of Michiru came to beings made from ash and both had one eye (Atk 0/ Def 0).

"But they aren't staying for long."

Michiru closed his eyes. He breathed in and out very slowly feeling the air on his face and the nature around him "I sacrifice both my tokens to summon Star Eyes Shikigami Dragon!"

As the two tokens vanished they were replaced by a mighty dragon with white skin. Its eyes where star shaped so if you looked closely at it you could see the universe. Its wings where star shaped and it had a long black tail with some black muscles on its body. (Atk 2500/ Def 3000).

Michiru had placed his new Dragon in defence mode and placed a face down card. He looked at his opponent waiting for the next move.

The stranger was abit worried at the site of the new dragon but that worry soon turned into anger "I equip Sanga with the magic card axe of despair. It gives Sanga a boost of 1000 attack points!" (2600 – 3600).

"Sanga attack again destroy that dragon!" Sanga was producing some electric energy it did for Luster Dragon and sent its attack to Star Eyes.

Michiru pressed a button on his dual disk "I activate my trap card Mirror force. This card destroys all my opponents' monsters that are in attack mode and since Sanga is in attack mode it's gone."

A giant wall that looked like a reflection took in the attack and bounced off Star Eyes and destroyed Sanga.

The stranger looked wide eyed at how one of his most powerful monsters had just been destroyed. He looked closely at his hand nothing he could do could possibly save him. So all he say was "I end my turn."

Michiru drew a card.

"I use the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back to the field Sanga." Sanga appeared right next to Star Eyes.

"Next I switch Star Eyes into attack mode and have him attack you directly."

Star Eyes opened his eyes and started to produce a lot of energy and sent it to the stranger.

Michiru thought he just needed to have Sanga attack and he would win the dual. But sadly that wasn't the case.

The stranger was starting to turn into a beam light. Once he was completely light a giant hole opened and was starting to suck everything in.

Michiru was trying to hold onto something. But nothing was stable. Before he could say anything to protect himself the light dragged him into the hole that was created from the stranger.

As Michiru went through the hole he realised that he was going on a new adventure but this time fate would have him play cards instead of magic.

TO BE CONTIUNED


End file.
